Forever
by Love-Rose.Ruby
Summary: Drew never cared about their relationship. She was a fling, she was an easy catch. But one night changed everything he thought about her. Please read and review!


Forever

Drew Hayden never cared about anything. At all. All he ever cared about was money and girls. But that was just once. The feeling never returned and he thinks it never will. Other girl's feelings never occurred either. He dated them, he pleasured them and then...boom!

He left them.

He never wanted any girlfriends or commitments. He just wanted to have fun with them, use them. Most of them were blondes, then brunettes.

Actually, there was only one brunette that he had ever dated. And he didn't even want to be her. She was beautiful but he didn't even thought of her that way.

The first time he had seen her was in Cherrygrove Seasons Hotel. And he was just twelve years old...

~.~

Drew's parents stayed in one corner near the glass window, together with a few families, friends and business partners. But Drew was there sitting on a far enough table, alone. Only a few guests were there in that corner. But it didn't matter to him.

He grumbled to himself, thinking how ridiculous this was. Not a few moments later, he heard some girl whine out to her mother near the buffet table.

"Mommy, I don't want a cupcake! I want icecream!"

Drew relatively smirked to himself, amused at the young girl. "May, please," her mom pleaded, "You're nine-years-old."

"May" pouted, her big blue eyes pleading but with hatred and anger. She stomped her foot childishly, and Drew was more amused with her then before. Never before had he seen a nine-year-old girl act so childish, naïve and inconsiderate. She was worse than he is.

Her mom closed her eyes, recollecting herself, and then se opened them again, hesitating. She bent her knee to be at eye contact with her daughter. "May, once we go home, I promise we'll go buy some icecream, okay?"

May shook her head, crossed her arms and got out of her mother's grasp. She took away to the girl's bathroom. Drew was interested in her, the way she talked was like honeysuckle, her will power was unbelievable, her eyes were so_ cobalt_, and her face was like porcelain.

But damn, she was beautiful. Too beautiful for a nine-year-old and those eyes were just not real, she wouldn't mind getting lost in them either. Even if he has to drown up to the Heavens or stay here on earth.

His thoughts were erupted by his mother's desperate call.

"Drew, come over here!" her mother ordered. Drew obeyed lazily, standing up from his chair; he noticed that May was there as well, that sped him up and boost his energy. But as he drew nearer, he stopped to look at her again.

A thought entered his mind, Is that really May? Or maybe my mind is just playing me.

He couldn't believe it, she has a _scar_. On her left cheek, and now...his thoughts about changed completely. She has only one flaw but that flaw changed her perfectness.

"She got a scar when a fire occurred in our house and a thief accidentally caught a knife and sliced it through her cheek," May's mom explained to them but Drew could barely hear her. One thing is for sure though, Drew didn't like May one bit. Not at all.

~.~

Six years passed since Drew took a glance at May. Their parents were business partner, very close friends so they made a company that reached the top of its game. But in order to a higher goal, they had to make Drew and May a couple.

At first, May was horrified about the idea but she got to know him better during the years of elementary and high school.

He opened car doors for her, seats, and even helped her with personal, impersonal, and educational problems. After all, he is three years older than her. But as months flew by, she realized that he was only playing with her. She was just an easy catch.

Most of the time, she saw him flirting with blondes in different kinds of places but mostly found him in clubs, pubs, hotels, motels and other sensual areas. Problem is, she found out two years later, and they had their first major fight.

_._

"Who do you think I am? Just an easy catch or something?" she shouted out miserably, trying to get his attention from his studies.

"I'm studying," he muttered, lazily.

"Listen to me for once, will you?" she finally shouted more fiercely and she was as shocked as he was. Drew dropped his book and then began to yell back, pissed at her.

"I don't care about you! In fact, I don't care about anything in this stupid world! I didn't even want to be with you, they just forced me; no, they just forced _us_. Do you think I even like you?"

That got her frozen in place. Not knowing what to do next, she turned around and started walking. But stopped to look him again.

"You may not like me but I know for sure that I like you," she said softly and tears slid down her cheeks and it stung her scar.

Drew stared at her, regretting the words he said

"May, I-" he started to run towards her and tried to explain but May tried to struggled from his strong hold.

"Drew, stop! Let me go!" she ordered. But as expected he didn't listen. "May, I'm sorry about what I said. It didn't mean anything," he said, desperate to hear her words, assuring to him that it's alright, it's fine.

"Drew, just tell me you want to break with me. I don't care how much it hurts. Just tell me that it's over so that I can stop hoping," she pleaded with mournful eyes and she couldn't help but cry. It hurt her scar and she tried to overcome the pain but it was too much.

She liked him. No, she realized; I love him.

"I won't," he whispered. "Just try," she suggested. Drew shook his head and he couldn't help but think of kissing her. And so he did. He smashed his lips unto her and tried to make her realize that he actually cared. He just didn't know how.

Drew's arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms were, well, stuck together to his chest. He stopped to breathe and then in unison, they both whispered, "That was my first kiss."

He turned his head, avoiding her eyes. She wanted him to face her so she cupped his chin and looked into his eyes.

"May..."

"Shh..."

"I want to say sorry and I want you to know something."

May nodded, assuring him.

"I used to like you when I first saw you in Cherrygrove Seasons Hotel but when I saw your scar I guess I kind of freaked out but we grew up and now I love you but I loved you too much that I couldn't stop. And I hated it so much that I didn't know how to show love anymore but I _care_ about you, May."

May understood, she knew him too much,_ loved_ him too much.

"I know," she whispered.

Drew touched her scar gently. Trying not to hurt her, he kissed her again and this time he expressed his love to her fully.

_._

On their way home, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she kissed his cheek gratefully.

"So, how are you doing in first year?" he asked her.

"Fine, I guess. You're lucky you're about to graduate. I have to stay her and 'have three years of high school," she grumbled. He chuckled and kissed her scar. She didn't feel any pain instead she felt pleasure and a tinge of ecstasy.

He abruptly stopped, stepped in front of her and grabbed hold of her shoulders. May was confused at him.

"What?"

Drew smirked and shook his head. He sighed.

"This time I'll love you forever," he whispered huskily in her ear and she couldn't help but blush.


End file.
